Just Wondering
by Strapless
Summary: One kind of proposal leads to another in regards to the Queen’s Riders.


**Disclaimer: **It's probably quite clear that I have no ownership claims to the characters, world, etc. I'm simply playing in the world Ms. Pierce created.

**Author's Notes:** Written for the Seanfhocal Circle, Challenge #29 - Control, at The Dancing Dove.

"**Just Wondering"**

--- --- ---

"Are you going to wear a dress?"

The drawling voice, the cocky grin, the nonchalant way he leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed—it made Buri wish for the days when all she needed was to bark, "Trainee, back to your duties!" and the upstart would have scurried away. But then again, Evin Larse had never scurried in all the years she had known him. Strolled, perhaps. Swaggered, on some occasions. Ran, when necessary.

"What was that, Larse?" she asked.

"I was just wondering if you were going to wear a dress." At her blank look he added, "For your _wedding_."

"I didn't call you in here to discuss my wedding plans," she retorted, mentally wishing she could bang her head against her desk. Between organizing the group assignments for the latest trainees, the incoming reports from the Rider groups on the Scanran border, and the hundreds of other little tasks that kept the Queen's Riders operating smoothly, she'd had little time left for thoughts of her upcoming nuptials.

"Then what did you call me in here for, my beloved Commander?"

Buri fixed him an with unamused look that had no effect. _You can take the Player out of the melodrama, but you can't take the melodrama out of the Player_, she thought.

"Look over these assignments for the trainees' trial groups," she said, handing over the list. "Tell me if you think anyone should be moved."

Evin deposited himself in the chair before her desk. While he read, she scrutinized the man the same way she had scrutinized the fifteen year old boy who had come to her as a trainee. Lengthy service and training in the Riders had taken any youthful softness from him, but none of the vitality. The lines around his face were not from age so much as from sun and laughter. Recklessness had been replaced by responsibility and conscientiousness. Youthful self-assurance of his own immortality had become a firm competence praised by his superiors.

There were some things that hadn't changed, though: fierce loyalty, a sharp mind, unquestionable trustworthiness, fast eyes and even faster reflexes. And extravagance of character. Nothing could take away that extravagance of character, not even years of brushing elbows with Tortall's military higher-ups. He had been exactly what she'd needed for a second in command. His flash, wit, and approachability had balanced her steely K'miri stoicism.

Not for the first time, Buri congratulated herself on being right about that crazy Player trainee. It made her feel better for what she was about to do.

Evin looked up from his reading to meet her eyes. "I'd move that Fenrigh lad to the Ninth. Two female leaders might do him more good than just one. Other than that, I've no objections."

She took the list back with a nod, making a notation.

"So, about that dress."

She set her pen down and looked up for the second time to that cocky grin. "About the dress," she said on a sigh. "I haven't even decided."

Concern flitted through her second's eyes. "Buri, you're getting married in a matter of—wait. You've set a date, right?"

She grimaced.

"Commander Tourakom, you _are_ marrying Raoul of Goldenlake, are you not?" he demanded in a tone she'd only heard him use on trainees and particularly dense civilians.

Despite herself, she grinned. "Yes, I am getting married, and believe me I'd like nothing more than to be daydreaming about that sword-swinging giant right now."

The look that came across Evin's face suggested that perhaps she'd gone into the realm of things people really didn't want to know about their commanding officers.

"My priorities have shifted lately, as you can tell," she added dryly, and he gave a snort that was half laugh, "which is why I called you here."

His face instantly changed. "Commander?" he asked, voice high with alarm.

She had known the man was quick. The wide-eyed look of revelation nearly made her burst into laughter. He hadn't been expecting this to happen so soon. It pleased her to know that she had caught him unawares. She folded her hands on her desk and gave him a pleasant smile.

"I was just wondering what you thought of the title. Commander Evin Larse of the Queen's Riders has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

--- --- ---


End file.
